


Consequences

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Community: tv-universe, Friends don't let friends go to jail (except when they do), Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus tries to talk Shawn out of his plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the1MW prompt, "Fatuous" and the TV-Universe Quote challenge with the quote:
> 
> "The question isn’t who is going to let me; it’s who is going to stop me."  
> — Ayn Rand

"Shawn, you can't do this!" Gus protested, even as he continued to drive across town. It was days like this that he suspected that Shawn had cast a spell on his body, to make it act in situations when his mind certainly knew better. Sometimes it was the only way to explain his continued friendship with Shawn.

"Au contraire, my derriere," Shawn declared from the backseat.

"You know that derriere means behind, right?" Gus couldn't help but point out.

"I thought that was Garnier." Shawn replied in his typical way.

"No, that's a hair care line." Gus patiently corrected.

"Right, like you'd know about that," Shawn retorted.

Gus ignored the slight - everyone knew that his head was damn sexy - and continued the earlier discussion. "Regardless of that, you need to think this through. Do you really think they're just going to let you do this? At a public park, no less?"

"Hah!" Shawn let out a bark of laughter. "Gus, this is going to be legendary! Everyone is going to love it! The question isn’t who is going to let me; it’s who is going to stop me."

Sighing again, Gus tried a different tack. "Look, I know this is going to be a foreign concept for you, but you need to think about the consequences of your actions today, Shawn."

"Nonsense! Consequences are for the weak and-slash-or unimaginative!" Shawn declared. "This is going to go perfectly – brilliantly - without a hitch or even a horse to tie to it!" he paused for a second, reviewing that contorted sentence, before plowing on. "Because I have a vision, Gus!"

Gus decided to put his metaphorical foot down, as his physical foot was still accelerating through a green light. "First of all, Shawn, you always have a vision. That's what you're known for."

"This isn't a psychic vision!" Shawn protested. "This is an _artistic_ vision!"

Gus decided to ignore this and ploughed on. "Second of all, I am fairly certain that what you are about to do is going to involve the breaking of several public decency laws-"

Shawn's "psht!" was muffled as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

"And third of all," Gus finished strongly, "if – correction, _when_ \- Lassie throws you in jail for this fatuous lark, which you know he would love to do - especially with Jules and the Chief out of town and unable to save you - I will not bail you out, and you'll have to call your father for help." Having presented such a strong closing argument, Gus actually put on his turn signal, preparing for Shawn to admit defeat and request a U-turn back to the office.

To his annoyance, Shawn simply laughed. "And that's what makes this so fun!" he declared brightly.

Well, he had done his best, and if that wasn't good enough, Gus was through. Shawn could just deal with the consequences on his own. Resigned, Gus turned off the blinker and continued driving straight towards the end of town. Still chuckling in the back seat, Shawn set aside the giant carrot and continued to apply the neon blue body paint.


End file.
